Harry Potter the Elemental
by crocket
Summary: I have seen a lot of Harry Elemental storys and decided to do one myself. I hope you agree with rateing but I might move to M . As can tell from name Harry is an Elemental and i get my daily dose of Dumbledore bashing in. Cap Planet plays bit part.


**Harry Potter the Elemental **

**I do not own Harry or Captain planet this is a one of short story that I knocked up in one hour just to see if I could.**

**Thanks go to the writers who give us canons so we may fic write.**

Harry was tied and hungry. One would have thought that a good looking kid with messy untameable hair piecing green eyes and an athletic body would have a girlfriend and been with her . sadly that was not the case .

You might have thought a 14 kid might be messing around with his friends again you would be mistaken. Dumbledore it always came to Dumbledore he told harry to go to hell, well privet drive every year were the hell did he get of telling me were to go.

He is a sodding headmaster not a bloody keeper.

Miles away and in space captain planet and Kendra two of the universes elemental watchers made their way to earth.

It had been months since they had last heard from the elemental there and no was time for a new one. What they had failed to realise is that merlin the elemental had died over a thousand years ago. As they were so long lived to them it was a matter of months a mistake that would cost them dearly.

Harry found his way to one of the church meeting halls he sometimes went to (they gave out free tea and biscuits ) and sat down the young women he sat next to sniffed and looked at him disdainfully " they do you no good you know."

harry looked at her confused "what don't?"

"drugs" she replied

Harry shook his head "lady I have never taken drugs in my life! what the hell gives you the idea I do"

She looked at him "the hoody and the way you dress like any other druggie street-gang member."

Harry laughed "lady this is all the clothes my so called relative let me wear my cousins hand me downs now shut it I want to hear what is being said."

She looked at him in shock but wisely kept further comments to herself

The preacher sat down and a portly man stood up the ones closer to the front might have noticed the slight glaze to his eyes but didn't they were looking at his timetable.

"Today I was going to give my usual talks and prayers and speeches but I wont as I need all the time to just talk to one harry potter."

Harry's head shot up what the hell now.

The man made a show of re arranging his prepared timetable (a large white board with pink bits of paper with different words on,harry could not make them out so had ignored them)

"Harry potter why have you not collected your rings?"

Harry was confused as much as everyone else, he did not know that the talker was one of millions of sleepers that come and go as they lived and died put on the earth to help the next elemental claim his or her inheritance.

Harry just shook his head "what ring you on about?"

The man spoke again this time with some confusion in his voice "hasn't Albus Dumbledore given you the rings of power hasn't he told you of your duty to the."

He got no further harry stood up "no he fucking hasn't what's more I am sick of that lying thieving bastards name let alone anything else to do with him!"

He stormed out leaving many confused people behind.

Kendra used some of her power and landed not far from were Harry was she did not know what he looked like or anything else but she did have pre conceived notions.

Her powers told her this harry would be here soon.

She was bumped into by a rude boy who just said soz what ever the hell that meant and went on grumbling about how he was supposed to know everything and how dumbles failed to tell him anything then something about mushrooms or something.

"**oh** yes! just because I am the great harry fucking potter treat me like a sodding mushroom keep me in the dark and feed me crap." Harry carried on his rants as he walked away.

Kendra should have been paying attention it could have saved lives instead she was fuming about the lack of respect she had been shown she was Kendra for the greater beings sake known as mother earth here.

Captain planet had gone to Dumbledore and as soon as he had told the old man . Dumbledore had smiled.

Dumbledore had known of his responsibility and had hoped for more time giving a powerful person like harry who was already starting to brake the bindings the headmaster had put on him more power was stupid. He rushed to were Snape and Draco were . (Draco had come over in the holidays to help his godfather brew some potions)

"Draco do you want to change from the darkness to the light?"

Draco smiled and said how he did and would do anything to help the light -while smirking his godfather was right this old fool was so easy to play.

He nodded.

"Then you need to pretend to be harry potter for a while and to hold onto Harry's rings of power when you are given them."

Snape and Draco nearly swooned rings of power.

"Captain planet may I present Harry Potter."

Kendra watched as 3 people appeared before her Captain planet had used his locator tracker to find her.

She assumed her powers had told her this were potter was or would be because this is were captain planet would meet her again a costly mistake.

Draco watched and smiled as the headmaster complimented the women on her looks not to be out done Draco conjured a rose.

"When I compare you to this rose it is no comparison you are by far the most lovely."

He gave her the rose and she smiled such a well mannered young man so unlike the other one.

She held out her hand and took the rose smiled and put it behind her ear.

Captain planet spoke Harry these are your rings of power as we have not heard from the elemental of this world in some time you must take his place.

He held out 2 rings "I give you earth and fire."

Kendra smiled "I Kendra known as mother nature give you water and air."

Draco smiled as he placed the rings on his fingers and he felt the frill of power rush through him.

Captain planet and Kendra left the earth behind she noticed at some point the rose was gone she thought it had feel with her flying she did not know the rose like the potter she has just met were both fake one by design and one by Dumbledore's manipulations.

A few days later school was back in.

Umbridge was sitting in her chair smiling potter she spotted him straight away she would have fun braking him shame her Dementors had failed.

Draco decided to pose and show of his powers.

He went up-to potter and started his usually lines of mud-bloods and traitors.

Harry couldn't have cared less he wanted a one on one with Dumbledore what the hell was this about rings.

Why was Draco now pointing what looked like a hand with 4 rings on , four new rings . If that piece of crap had stole more of his stuff then this time hell would be to pay.

Draco hated being ignored and decided to hit potter with a reminder of who his betters were.

He pointed his hand at Potter and commanded "power of water."

A geyser of water shot out his water ring in a strong jet of water that sent potter flying.

The headmaster looked on saddened Draco seemed to have lost control of the ring of water.

He needed more lessons that was all.

Snape just smirked. Along with Umbridge.

Harry got up his temper flared his magic flared his elemental powers flared as the next jet of water came at him it froze and stopped feet from him.

"Headmaster are they my rings of power Draco is wearing."

The headmaster blanched.

"Harry it is for the greater good Draco wants to change he is just having trouble controlling them."

"Harry turned to the headmaster you have stolen from me for the last time old man."

Draco shot a jet of fire at Harry who met it with nothing he stood and smiled as the fire fed and nourished him.

"Avada Kedavra " he intoned and Draco fell to the floor dead.

Every one looked at Harry in horror except Umbridge forget the under age magic he was hers he had used an unforgivable.

No one would believe him about the masters return now. She smiled and any who had looked would have noticed she most closely resembled a bullfrog not a toad.

she was shocked "Diffindo."

Harry called and sliced Draco's fingers off, he smiled and bent down. Snape was furious.

Harry removed his rings from the freshly severed ones of Draco and placed them onto his fingers.

"No more headmaster this ends now keep the fuck away from me and what is mine." Harry sent him a glare, turned and looked at his so called friends he shook his head.

Harry started to make a move towards the hall doors when.

"Sectumsempra"

A curse shot at him. He turned and saw Snape wand out and a smile on his face asd the curse connected with Harry's chest.

Snape was lived and then shocked as his curse hit harry only to bounce of.

"Sniverlus in the back you coward. Least Draco faced me even if it was with stolen stuff."

The ground started to turn to quick sand and Snape sank up-to his neck in it. All the while Harry's eyes glowed emerald green.

He turned and made the rest of the way to the doors. He put his hand up and they came open.

The headmaster spoke up "Harry stop there is no nee."

"Shut the fuck up you old bastard, I told you before now get the fuck out of my life."

Snape seemed to be pulled to harry or more precisely as only his head was visible his head was pulled to harry like a shark fin cutting the waves only more greasy.

Harry never once turned around "Snape fuck you!"

And the floor hardened.

Harry walked out the hall and started to leave Hogwarts.

Dumbledore and some students followed .Some to see what would happen next others because they wanted not to see Snape.

As Harry was about 100 yards from the school Dumbledore spoke up "Harry the rings of power give them to me you have to much already. There was no need to kill."

"To much! I was starved beaten by so called relative on your orders. I was lied to had money and other items stolen from me again on your orders or by you yourself. Go get fucked."

"Draco would have have them to you when I asked him to."

The aged so called leader of the light carried on as if he had not heard a single one of Harry's complaints but then he had years of going deaf when it suited him. Once he had Harry and the rings under his control again it would be time for some more Obliviate's for all witness he would make them think Draco had some sort magical mishap and as long as Snape survived he would let him play with potter a bit maybe Occlumency lessons yes that would help his anger.

The students that had come outside gaped at the headmaster what bloody planet was he living on.

In the hall poppy was trying to help Snape breath having so many students around did not help.

Then the Snape seemed to stop breathing his face completely blue his head stuck up suddenly rolled to one side the floor had closed completely severing Snape's head. Many opened their mouths to scream but never did as they and the school became a block of ice before exploding in a fireball.

Out side the headmaster was trying to calm Harry .

Harry was having none of it.

"You like taking things I love, then lets see how it feels when it is something you love."

A jet of ice hit Hogwarts.

Soon the whole school was frozen then before the headmaster could say anything a fireball hit the school making it explode he knew no one could have survived it of the 2 thousand students and teachers he and one other teacher with maybe 40 students were left.

He was to shocked to see harry fly away using the wind to give him wings.

Kendra and captain planet felt the earth cry and also felt the deaths caused by the rings bearer.

They turned and flew back as fast as possible.

They landed next to the ruins of a castle or it could have been a house for the amount left.

Dumbledore came over to them.

"Harry did this."

Kendra looked shocked he seemed so polite,

A red head came over and decked the headmaster with a wild swing of his fist. "This is all your fucking fault" and he started to put the boot in.

Professor Vectra the only living professor came over to the two weird beings that had just flown in.

"who are you?"

After introductions were made she told them what had happened.

"You say Malfoy attacked Harry with some weird rings?"

"Strange" Kendra explained the rings could only have been given to this Malfoy by Harry then Vectra spoke.

"No Harry said Dumbledore had stolen them from him."

Captain Planet did a mild mind probe he was shocked Draco Malfoy was the one they had been told was Harry Potter.

Dumbledore was lifted by an invisible hand and made to face the captain. "You lied to us he was not! Harry Potter."

"Harry had to much power already." Dumbledore began as he tried to work out how to make himself look less guilty. "I had to keep binding it, he was master of one of the hollows and then to be given elemental powers as well he would have gone evil."

Vectra and the student gaped he the leader of light admitted he stole from Harry admitted he willing bound another magic, While it was not illegal to bind someone's magic it was to bind a minor and an innocents. It went against every the Pureblood's stood for and well against everything just about the whole magical community stood for.

"I know not of these hollows, but he was not given elemental powers he was born with them. After the last elemental vanished we activated his powers. Who knows what happened to Merlin but Harry Potter was and is this world choice for guardian."

The Headmaster was confused surely they knew Merlin had died thousand years ago or more.

"The rings of power, help control the elemental till he has better understanding to a non elemental they give maybe 1% of a true elemental powers."

Dumbledore blanched the things he had seen Malfoy do . While he was trying them out on Hogwarts grounds before the school had started.

"They are called the rings of power, because when on an elemental hands they give the knowledge of the for elements, the power of earth is justice, the power of fire is the knowledge and understanding of love, the power of water teaches and installs mercy, the power of air gives wisdom each elemental power is turned to its true use by the rings."

Kendra was shocked she should have scanned the boys mind but he seemed so well mannered.

"What had happened here?"

Ron Weasley looked at this strange women who had flown in without a broom.

"well" he said and they told the Kendra women of Dumbledore's manipulations of Draco's attack that was unprovoked then Snape's attack in the back.

"We need to get back and inform the council this is bad this fool has caused the Ragnorok setting to become active."

Captain Planet looked at Kendra in alarm "are you sure?" she just nodded.

Many knew what that meant even Muggleborn- the end of days.

Harry landed and had not been sitting long when he heard pops of apparition

"So potter alone and unpr"

Was as far as the dark lord got before a jet of super heated air hit him and his followers all that was left was 20 pairs of legs and a little torso.

Harry moved on.

The Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot both had called an emergency sessions several members were missing and Dumbledore was still in shock.

Not thinking of the deaths he may cause he just mentioned Harry and- end of days- Ragnorrock.

With him not really thinking or paying attention to what was being voted on he caused 50 Auror's with shoot to kill orders to hunt down harry .

The internationals sent a further 70 Auror's.

Harry was surprised – not.

When 120 Auror's appeared around him and all fired a killing curse at him.

Shields of water, earth and air sent the curses back or just absorbed them, then the Auror's were hit with an icy blast freezing them to death before the earth swallowed them up.

The emergency council looked at Kendra and told her to- make it right.

She and planet shot back to earth and were stunned they had been gone for a few hrs. but the earth except for odd areas was a frozen wasteland.

They found harry sitting on a throne of ice.

"Who are you?"

Kendra probed his mind and saw all the evil that had been done to him she also saw him bump into her and then remembered the childes mumbling.

"He is! Harry potter, I have met him before he even told me his name but I was to annoyed with the fact he bumped into me to pay attention."

Captain planet shook his head ."This will need to be reported."

Harry stared at her "you entered my mind, I felt it why did you not do the same to Draco and Dumbledore to see if they told the truth?"

Harry sent a image and a message to kendras mind she saw the image of Draco death but not the message, she would get that later.

The captain spoke "this world need soil to live a frozen waste will destroy it."

Harry stood up .

"Piss of and leave this world or I will have something to say about it"

The elemental powers even though great were not to worrying. He had less control or knowledge than them, but the magic they could taste and feel rolling of him they were! to be feared they left.

As Kendra stood before the council and told of her mistake, her eyes went white and she collapsed. In her head the message was being delivered she found herself on a rack with monitors playing.

It was Harry's life she felt each hit she saw each horror she found her eyes were glued open. She wanted to scream at the injustices but her mouth was fused shut.

It took 2 of her years for the mind healers to free her from the rack .

She never fully recover a new Kendra was installed.

Harry sat with his godfather as a flock of large birds came to them.

They changed before their eyes into women .

"Veela pup."

"Yes, what do you want?" Snapped Harry he was in no mood for any more fights he had found his Godfather they had raided brewery's and got very very drunk and now this.

"My lord we beg you unfreeze our land we need the heat."

Harry looked at them and nodded .

Since he had been attacked by magical and muggle people alike he had froze most of the world. He had freed many magical races like dragons and such from the petty little reserves man had put them in.

Were's of all descriptions survived better bar a few like Greyback who had been judged and was now feeding grass somewhere. From underneath 3 foot to be precise.

"I shall do So" a wave of his hand and a fireball left him.

They looked at him shocked. He smiled "do not worry it will only thaw not destroy."

He would clean this world once and for all. The planet like his life had suffered from others manipulations and lies and neglect. Of all the things he had seen and known of all the people ,the only thing he felt any connection with was the Planet.

He had used his powers to uproot power-stations and throw them at the sun his water powers had been used to clean the seas the waste also had gone to the sun his earth powers had found contaminants and sent them Sunways well shot them at the Sun whether they made it or not was conjecture on his part.

A few muggles had survived in bunkers and such the leaders and private army's but they found instead of ruins grasslands and forest beginning some had seen dragons and other animals and tried to kill them harry had not took this well they were compost .

Some (the smarter ones) settled and tried to live in harmony they were allowed to farm and build small community's.

They were not allowed cars or any other polluting transport.

Harry with Sirius and a few others to help including Vectra, established portakey points in the villages. This allowed for goods and people to be ported from one place to another with no pollution. They charmed carriages to be pulled by brooms, depending on the size they could be used as buses or as taxis. Farmers paid Thestrals or dragons with sheep or some other food stuff to help with ploughing and other jobs.

muggles could not understand why with all this transport ability they had been allowed to pollute the world and did not understand their mentality.

Dumbledore and the few magical student tried to rebuild Hogwarts.

Later Dumbledore died when he tried to explain things to Harry.

The power of earth changed him from flesh and blood to stone were he became a statue on a plinth stating - no-one has the right to meddle in lives like this man and then went on to list his crimes.

30 years on.

Harry sat down and smiled. Piece at last the world was ticking over nicely and all racism be it against a species like Goblins or a colour or even if it was from what country you came from was gone. Pollution was gone as with Muggle and magical working side by side many things were not needed. Why dig a huge hole or drill a huge well for coal or oil for furnaces when a Dragon would do it willingly if paid with livestock.

Why worry about Electricity generators when rune power stones did the same thing but with no harm to the environment. Life was good now he could sit back and for once relax.

A women came over "sir I have a report for you."

Harry's smile fell

"In 30 years!" He moaned "I have never had a day off, this is my first this had better be bloody important!"

She gulped.

"Padfoot says" she cleared her throat as he stared at her "Pup I Herby report beer and BBQ are ready come and eat and make merry, oh byy the way 3 of my Veela have hatched my first children and I think one my were wives will pup soon."

Harry smiled soon he would think of starting a family.

The magical and muggle world were one and at piece any who tried different met harry.


End file.
